Dance with me
by Rainshine101
Summary: Marlene sees Skipper dancing but who is he dancing for? Not her right? Takes place during the 'The Falcon and the Snow Job' ep Marlene meets Kitka and things take a nasty turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have a new story with Skipper and Marlene. I hope you all like it. R&R it means alot thank you **

" Skippah?" Private spoke up a bit confused. He sat in the middle of Rico and Kowalski who watched their leader dance around their home. With a flipper on his chest and one reached out. His eyes were closed as he danced.

"Yes?" He sighed happily.

"you're dancing."

"That I am. Young Private That I am." he gave a soft smile Turing in a circle here and there. Even though his eyes were closed he knew exactly where he was dancing and didn't bump into any objects.

"er.. Right.."

"Hey guys!" Marlene jumped in through the hole. She waved but then got confused when she saw Skipper dancing? That was a first. She let out a small chuckle while she put her paws on her hips. "Skipper? You're dancing? I didn't think you could dance."

"Aw. Sweet innocent Marlene." Skipper sighed deeply. He continued his dance without stopping. He grinned with his eyes half open."Anybody can dance when they're in love."

"What? You? In love?" Marlene's eyes widen in surprise. "With who? The bangers? The baboons? Shelly? "

'Me?' she thought quietly.

"No. It's nobody in the zoo Marlene." Kowalski said. "Skipper here had met a female falcon and has fallen in love. Well, Technically she was in the zoo when he fell in love. Her wing was broken but we helped heal it. She's probably off eating for now. But she'll be back in a bit for their date."

"I.. Oh.." Marlene's face fell. But quickly gave a fake smile. She turned towards him. "Skipper that's -"

"Dance with me Marlene." Skipper held out his flipper.

"oh..I rather -" she was cut off as Skipper pulled her into his dance.

"It wasn't a question."

Marlene's fur tensed up at the touch of his flipper. Skipper noticed and stopped. He pulled away.

"Are my flippers too cold?"

"what? No no no its fine." Marlene quickly tried to smooth out her tense fur. Her blush become darker and she hoped that they didn't notice but they did.

"Are ya blushing Marlene?" Pravite asked with a small smile.

"Have you ever danced before?" Kowalski added.

"Me? Dance? N-Not exactly." Her fur was still tensed up and she was desperately trying to smooth it out. It looked like someone rubbed a balloon on her fur. She added. "I-I mean I danced by myself but never with someone."

"Then let me show you how it's done." Skipper pulled her into him with his strong flippers catching her in surprise. He had his flipper at her waist. He gripped her paw with his other flipper and smiled. "Now. Just relax alright. Follow my lead alright doll face? "

"R-Right." Marlene placed a paw on his shoulder. She tried not to gaze into his deep blue eyes and nodded. "Your lead."

"Rico. Play some sweet music."

He nodded and choked out a small boom box. He played soft music. He moved his head to sound of it but slowly he begin to fall asleep.

"Now." Skipper softly. "Back and fourth, in and out."

Marlene follwed his lead and slowly she became better.

"Aw. That's so cute." Pravite whispered to Kowalski. Rico nodded in agreement still half alseep from the music.

"yes. But.." Kowalski eyed Marlene.

"But what?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Well, it's awfully nice of Skipper to show her how to dance." Pravite smiled as he watched them dance.

Rico nodded and choked up popcorn for them to share while they watched

Marlene was loving this moment to be held by his flippers was the best feeling.

"See? It's easy." Skipper gave a smile as they slowly spinned around. Marlene looked at him with a smile before gazing away for a moment. However Skipper didn't notice. "And then you lean in like this."

Skipper dipped Marlene who let out a surprise yelp. She was scared that he was going to drop her but relaxed when he didn't.

"You gaze into their eyes." Skipper gazed into her eyes who tried to look anywhere but his eyes. Skipper gave a smile then slowly, he began to lean in."and then you lean in for a passionate kiss."

Marlenes eyes widen. Was he going to kiss her? No. That's crazy talk.

"Of course. I wouldn't do that." Skipper let her up and moved his flipper away. "You always have to wait for the right moment for the perfect kiss with the perfect someone."

He gazed at his team and grinned ."And that boys is how it's done."

They cheered happily.

"Can I have a dance Skippah?"

"Rico."

"Ow! Er right." He sighed sadly.

Marlene stood there awestruck. Her fur was still tensed up and she quickly tried to smooth it out but it wasn't working.

"w-well thanks for the dance." She squeaked. Slowly she begin to back away toward the exit. "But I better get going. You know, o some otter things."

"But why? ya just got here!" Pravite said with a frown.

"I just wanted to say hi like a good neighbor."

She waved goodbye then quickly jumped outside without saying another word.

"Something... Seems wrong with Marlene. Don't you Skippah?" He gazed toward his leader who sighed happily.

"With Marlene?" Skipper thought for a moment. "Nope. Not that I noticed."

"You sure?" Kowalski asked. He eyed his leader. "nothing seemed... Odd, with Marlene? "

"Nope." He shurgged. Kowalski faceplamed. "If you excuse me boys. I got a date with destiny and need to get ready. "

..

...

...

.

"Stupid fur." Marlene desperately tried to smooth her fur with a brush. She stood in the mirror and growld. "Come on! Stop being stiff."

She could steal feel his touch.

"argh." she growled. "Stupid Skipper with his stupid dance and stupid face. He nearly kissed me! Who does that? "

Slowly her fur begin to relax. She faced in the mirror.

"Stupid Marlene. You can't be with him. He loves someone else." she sighed sadly. "That someone is not me. You should be happy for him. "

With another sigh she turned around only to come face to face with Pravite at the entrance.

"P-Pravite ?"

Her fur tensed up once again and she growled toward the young penguin. "This is why you knock!"


	2. Chapter 2 Tell Him

His eyes were wide like he had just witnessed a murder. His beak hung open and Marlene froze.. Scared that he heard her.

"H-How much did you hear?"

"Ya.. Ya like skipper?" He managed to say.

Marlene sighed. There was no point in lying to young Pravite. He was gonna find out one way or another.

"Yeah.." she gazed away. "I do."

"Then.. Then why don't you tell him?" Pravite waddled closer. He sat on the bunk.

"I want to Pravite. But it's complicated." Marlene sat next to him and hugged her tail. "He already said he was in love with that Falcon,right?"

"Kika?"

"Yeah, Her."

"But... But you should at least tell him." Pravite frowned. "Or it's gonna eat you up from the inside if you don't."

She let out a chuckle. "It has for a while now."

"Oh.." He frowned.

"Hey. Don't be sad." Marlene placed a paw on his shoulder. "Actually since Skipper found someone. I'm happy for him."

"but.. But.."

"Pravite. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"I Suppose." He sighed sadly. "I would still like for you to tell him."

"He has a date, doesn't he?"

"Well. Yes. Tonight actually."

Marlene was silent for a moment. "I'm m not gonna ruin his night."

"You won't! He's your friend. He'll understand. Marlene I don't want you to get hurt. Who knows. Maybe.. Well maybe he feels the same way?"

Marlene chuckled softly. "no.. That's crazy. There's no way he could feel the same."

"Well. He won't know for sure until you tell him."

"I.. .dont know.."

"Marlene. It's Skippah." He gave a smile. He placed a flipper on her shoulder. "He'll understand. I promise. He'll always be your friend no matter what. You need to tell him."

Marlene was silent let for a moment. Then she nodded. It had to be done. "Alright. I'll find him.. And I'll tell him. I just can't hide it anymore. "

"That's the spirit, Marlene!" Pravite grinned then he held his flippers together. "Actually I prefer you over Kitka. She scares me."

Marlene laughed. "Is she really that scary?"

"Y-Yes." He whimpered. "I'm surprised Skippah likes her. She looked like she wanted to eat Mort."

"Well. She is a Falcon."

"Anyway." Pravite shook his head. He wanted to change the subject. "Would you still like to have our tea dates?"

"I would love to." She gave a warm smile.

...

..

.

...

Pravite came down the ladder just in time to see Skipper in front of the mirror with a black tie.

"Men, how to I look?"

Rico let out loud whistle nodding his head.

"Amazing. Sir." Kowalski added in with a smile. He was working on a project at the table but stopped when Skipper asked the question. He gave a smile. "Kitka would be head over heels for you!"

Skipper smiled then he noticed Pravite at the ladder. "Pravite! Back already? That was fast. How was it with Marlene?"

"Er.." Pravite played with his flippers. It was not right of him to tell Skipper how Marlene felt about him. He gave a soft smile and waved. "We just had tea sir! Like normal. Nothing happened."

"Right. If you excuse me." He headed toward the ladder.

"Wait!" Pravite jumped up and blocked his way to the ladder.

"At ease Soldier." Skipper crossed his flippers over his chest. "What's bothering you?"

"N-Nothing." He moved aside. " Just wanted to say good luck on your date, sir."

"Why thank you. Young Pravite." Skipper gave a smile. "I'll see you boys later. I need to get everything perfect for Kitka."

Pravite frowned as he watched his leader leave.

Kowalski raised an eyebrow toward Pravite. "Is there something you need to say?"

"Nope!" He responded a bit too quickly. With a nervous laugh, he walkes toward the TV. "I think my program is almost on."

Kowalski eyed him, but decided to let it go. He went back to taking notes and working on his project.


	3. Chapter 3: This Cant Be

Marlene sighed. Where was Skipper? She didn't know. The zoo wasn't that big, yet she couldn't find him. She wondered around the zoo trying to find him. It was starting to get late. The sun was setting down. Maybe it was a good idea to ask Kowalski or Rico or maybe even Pravite to find out where he was.

She wondered some more, Until she begin to hear soft music.

"Whoa.." Up ahead was bright lights flowers everywhere and there stood Skipper with a black tie. He looked proud at his work. Marlene was awestruck. He looked so handsome. And it was beautiful. The flowers and roses. It smelled nice too. It was very much like When Phil tried to impress Lulu but things took a bad turn. Her mind began to race as she watched him from behind a brick wall. Was it a good time to tell him how she felt? Of course not! He looked so happy, and she didn't want to upset him. She decided to head home but just as she was about to leave, Skipper turned toward her direction.

"I know you're there Marlene." He said facing her direction, waving a flipper, he let out chuckle."Come on out. It's okay ."

What the? How did Skipper know she was behind the brick wall? Marlene's heart skipped a beat. Slowly, she did as she was told and came out.

"Well, What do you think?" Skipper waved a flipper to show off his work. "I didn't go to far did I?"

"Uhh.. Umm." Marlene was speechless. She shook her head and responded with a smile. "Nope, it's amazing. You did awesome."

He raised an eyebrow and noticed her strange and nervous behavior. "Care to tell me something?"

"Me?" Marlene thought back at what Pravite said. She sighed. She had to tell him. But was it a good time, right now? "Skipper I.."

"What is it, doll face? You can tell me anything."

She smiled at the nickname.

"I.."

Marlene bit her tongue. The words didn't want to come out. She growled at herself. How hard can it be to say 3 words?

"I-I"

There was flapping sounds. They gazed around.

"Here she comes! " Skipper said happily. He held his flippers together in exictment. "Right on time!"

Marlene had never seen a falcon close enough before and this falcon was huge and somewhat very scary looking. Pravite was right she was well. A Falcon with sharp long claws. Marlene's fur began to stand up in fear.

"Kitka. My love. Right on time." Skipper smiled and waddled closer. He sighed happily.

"Who's this?" She said with a hint of jealously and disgust in her voice, but Skipper didn't notice it. She glared at Marlene. "Can I eat her?"

"Huh?" Marlene was scared. She wanted to run away but couldn't move.

"No, she's a friend. So no eating." He said firmly. He placed a flipper on Marlene's back and pushed her a bit forward toward the large Falcon. Skipper didn't notice that Marlene shaking a bit. "Kitka, this is my neighbor Marlene. Marlene this is Kitka. My date."

"N-nice to meet you." Marlene held out a paw. She forced a smile but really she was terrified and her body was shaking a bit in fear, hopefully they wouldn't notice. At this point she just wanted to go home. It was a bad idea to come here. Very bad.

"You too." She shook her paw with a wing, then turned toward Skipper. "You ready? I was thinking we go for a flight first. Show you around town maybe. How does that sound?"

"That.." He stepped forward. "Would be a lovely idea. But first let me show you what I did for you. You'll love it."

Kitka gazed around, she smiled. "The flowers are lovely."

"I'm glad you love it, My love. Let's go."

Marlene frowned. Then she gripped Skipper's flipper pulling him aside and away from Kitka, who glared at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing I.. I don't think it's a good idea.." She whispered softy. What was she trying to say? "I worry about your safety Skipper."

"Worry no more, Marlene. I'm in good feathers. Now please excuse me. I got a date. Have a good night. " He waddled away with a smile. He placed a flipper on her back and grinned. "Now.. Where were we?"

Marlene saw that Kitka was looking at her in a different way. The Falcon gave a smile before leaving with Skipper. Marlene frowned. Tears formed in her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away and began to head home. She couldn't say it. And now it's going to eat her up. She needed to sleep, Maybe they'll help.

..

.  
Marlene heard a knock outside of her cave entrance. She jumped. Who could it be? It was late and the penguins usually just walk in.

"Uhh." She stepped outside. Looking around she saw nobody. Her fur began to stand up. "H-Hello?"

Marlene heard a scratch sound. She tried around and saw Kitka on top of her slide. Her cold gaze staring into Marlene's soul.

"Arlene, right?" she asked.

"It's M-Marlene. "

"Hmm." She studied her up and down. Then she flew down to meet her. She stood over her just a few feet away. Slowly, Kitka began to walk closer then stopped right in front of the small otter.

Marlenes heart begin beating fast. Why was she here so late? It didn't make sense. And what made things worse, was that Kitka looked.. Angry. Marlene swallowed hard. "W-Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? " She growled, And took a step forward. She hissed. "You're getting in the way."

"In the way?" Then she realized what she meant. Her eyes widen as she gazed back her. "uh,Kitka, I.. "

"I won't stand here and let you ruin everything."

"But I.."

"Don't you understand? Skipper loves me." She spread out her long wings. She glared down at Marlene. "He'll never love a silly otter like you and I'll make sure of it!"

Something was telling her to run and she did, Yelling in fear. "Help!"

She jumped off the gate trying to get to the penguin's HQ, where she knew it would be safe, only she didn't land on the ground. Long sharp claws gripped her sides and lifted her up. Before she could react she was lifted high in the air. She could see the entire zoo below her.

"Let me go! Please!" she cried out in fear.

Kitka chuckled and gripped tighter. "I don't think so."

"I'm not in the way! I promise I'll stay away. Just just put me down." Her eyes were becoming watery. This was not happening! This could not be happening! "Help! Skipper! Anyone!"

"Yell all you want." She growled then she laughed. "Nobody can hear you at least not from this height."

"You're crazy!" she cried out, struggling to get free, but the more she moved the more Kitka's claws went deep into her sides, Her mind was racing. "Just put me down please!"

"Oh, I'll put you down." Kitka said. She flapped her wings harder flying more high up. At this point, Marlene can see the entire city. It was a nice view but she wished she didn't have to see it this way. "But first I'm going to teach you a lesson to never get in between me and Skipper! I saw the look. Were you going to tell him that you love him?"

"Skippers my friend! I would never take him away from you." she cried out. She was so high up. She was starting to get dizzy. "He loves you! He's head over heels for you!"

"Loves me huh?" Slowly, Kitka begin to loose her grip. "Then he doesn't need you at all."

"What are you.." Marlene finally gazed down. They were no longer over the zoo they were now deep over the park. Kitka had changed direction and was flying into the park that was below. Marlene could feel her wild side coming back but she tried to fight it. "Please! I'll go wild!"

She chuckled ignoring Marlene's cries. "Time to take out the trash."

She let go. Marlene fell screaming and crying out . She landed on a tall tree that broke her fall, she landed on branches that snapped and she fell and landed hard on the ground.

"Argh.." Marlene slowly sat up on all four paws. She gazed at her sides and realized that she was bleeding from Kitka's strong grip. It was nasty cuts and would probably leave a scar. Her fall on the sharp branches didn't help either, She placed a paw on her bleeding side to help stop the bleeding and gazed up. Kitka was nowhere to be seen. Marlene let out a soft sigh. Suddenly she forgot about the pain and remembered where she was. "Oh No.. I'm outside.."

Her tail twitched as well as her whiskers.

"No! No! Fight it, Marlene!" She tried to run to the zoo. Ignoring the pain on her sides and arms, she ran as fast as she could to get back home safe. To get back to the penguins HQ, To get back to Skipper, to get back in his warm flippers. "You gotta get back. You gotta get back to Skipper!"

She tried but her inner side was slowly taking over. She stopped

"No.. No.." she cried out and sat up. Holding her paws around her head, she shook her head.

It was too late.

..

.  
**  
****Tune in for the next chapter**!


	4. Chapter 4: it's not too late, is it?

**Hey. Everyone! Here's an update after a while. I've been working on other stories**

**I have so many Skilene story ideas, you guys have noooo ideaaa. **  
**Well. I have you enjoy the chapter. It's my longest one yet. **

...

...

.  
.

"Hah!" Pravite woke up in a sweat. His heart racing as he sat up in his bunk. He gazed around the room in panic.

"Pravite?" Skipper waddled closer with fish in his coffee cup. It was early afternoon and their day off. So Skipper, for once let Pravite sleep in a bit. He was surprised by the young penguin's scream. He raised an eyebrow as he eyed the young penguin. "You alright, soldier ?"

"No.. I..." Pravite took a deep breath and cried out while moving his flippers in panic. "I had a nightmare about Marlene! "

"Marlene?"

The others waddled closer to listen.

"I had a dream where she turned wild and couldn't turn back ever!" He cried out.

"That's nonsense." Kowalski spoke up. "Marlene is back safe in her habitat. Probably sleeping."

"But.. It seemed so real.." Pravite gazed at his flippers. "Like a vision kinda..."

"Vision you say?"

"You are both talking nonsense." Skipper cut in. He drank his fish coffee, clearly annoyed at his team. He let out a sigh. "How about we go visit her and prove that Pravite's dream is just a dream and that visions aren't real."

"Aye aye Skippah. " Pravite sighed sadly and gazed at his flippers. It just seemed so real.

Just as they were about to head toward the exit. They heard a scream and they stopped in their tracks. It was Ringtail! Maurice and Mort came running down the ladder, nearly running into the penguins

"Help!" He said between breaths and waved his paws around. "King Julien! He's.. he's.."

"Spit it out!" Skipper slapped him.

He shook his head and cried out. "He's been kingnapped by Marlene!"

"Marlene?" Skipper nearly let out a laugh and stepped back. That can't be right. Why would she kidnap the annoying king? Skipper raised his eyebrows. Maybe he just heard wrong. "You say Marlene kidnapped Ringtail?"

"Yes!" Maurice cried out in anger. He knew that the penguins didn't believe him. Heck, he wouldn't believe it either. But it was true. He waved his arms. "She took him outside the zoo!"

"That's impossible." Skipper said. "We all know Marlene goes wild when she's outside the zoo. Why would she leave the zoo? Especially with Ringtail?"

"That's the thing! She came from outside the zoo and was already wild! She tore apart everything and took him! It happened so fast! "

"Ah told you!" Pravite cried out. "It's a vision! Just like my dream!"

"What?" Skipper was confused, he ignored Pravite and glared at Maurice. "How-"

"Save the feet!" Mort cried out.

Skipper shook his head. Now was not the time to ask questions or to say that Pravite's vision was right. They had to save their friend and Marlene. "Men! Operation: save Ringtial is a go! Move out!"

Skipper thought as he lead his men outside. He frowned in thought. '_Why would Marlene leave the zoo by herself? Why was she wild when she took Ringtail? '_

..

.

"Kowalski analysis."

He gazed around. And saw paw prints. They were all outside the zoo and now into the park. All the trees around them was scratched out. There were holes in the ground too. Kowalski pointed toward a fresh paw trail. "Sir, it would appear that they moved in that direction."

"Move out. Find them!"

"It would also appear that Marlene was here for quite some time. Almost like she was fighting herself to get control. Question is. Was she fighting herself all night?" Kowalski pointed out. Skipper frowned. Marlene was all by herself all night? But why? How?

They slid on their bellies. Trying to find any sign of King Julien and Marlene. Then they heard a scream near them.

"Help! Anyone!"

It was king Julien! Skipper rushed in. He moved a bush to the side and saw that Marlene had him pinned by the waist and was hugging him tightly against a tree. Much like last time. She was purring happily while rubbing her head against his chest.

"Penguins!" He cried out as Marlene kissed his cheek. He tried to push her away. His fur was all messy and poofy and he didn't have his crown. "Help me! I am not in the mood for de hugs and de kisses!"

"Stay there, Ringtail." Skipper never took his eyes off Marlene. He let go of the bush to hide him and his team. He whispered toward them. "Pravite and Rico. Go on top of the tree and lower a rope. We need to get these two apart. Kowalski stay behind for back up. I'll go and talk to her alone. Lemurs, you guys get help if things get too crazy. Understood? "

"Aye Aye." They all nodded. Rico coughed up some rope and he and Pravite quietly slid away.

"Sir. Be careful." Kowalski warned.

Skipper nodded and slowly stepped forward and out of the bush. Last time, the team confronted Marlene she took Julien with her. Maybe if it was only him, she won't feel threatened and run away.

"Now Marlene." He spoke softly with his flippers raised up showing that he had no weapons and no intention of hurting her.

"Penguin! Help Me!" Julien cried out. He growled. "Why must you come slowly? "

"Ringtail. If you wanna live, you gotta be quite." Skipper spoke firmly but quitely, still not taking his eyes off Marlene.

"I suppose just this once I'll be quite." He grunted as Marlene gripped him tighter and let out a hiss. He winced and chuckled nervously. "I like to breath.."

Marlene hissed toward Skipper. Warning to back away from her.

"Hey, It's okay." Skipper said softly he stepped forward with his flippers still raised up. "Marlene.."

He saw that Rico and Pravite were on the tree. They slowly began to lower a rope towards Julien. Just a bit more and they'll grab him. All Skipper had to do is distract her enough to loosen her grip on Julien just a bit.

Skipper stepped forward again. And she let out another loud hiss, warning him to get back. When he didn't back off, she took a long swing and Skipper didn't have time to react. Her paw scratched his chest and he begin to bleed. Hoover dam, she was fast!

"Argh." He held a flipper to his wound. That caught him off guard.

Quickly Rico and Pravite drove down. Gripping Julien and pulling him up from Marlene's lose grip.

She freaked out once she saw that Julien was out of her paws. She hissed and tried to jump at the penguins that were in the tree. But she stopped and turned around and glared at Skipper. It was his fault for distracting her and that Julien got taken away.

"Sir!" Kowalski yelled out from behind the bush. The others watched in fear. "Get out of there!"

"Marlene.." Skipper spoke softly. He begun to take steps back. Marlene hissed. Never had he seen Marlene so... Scary looking! "It's me! Skipper! Snap out of it!"

She got on all fours. She glared at him and let out a loud growl. Slowly she begin to move her shoulders much like a cat about to pounce on their prey. Just as she about to pounce on him Kowalski stepped in and zapped her out cold with a teaser.

"Why did you do that, Kowalski?" Skipper glared at him. He never wanted Marlene to get hurt in any way.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said. "I didn't want you to get even more hurt."

"You alright, Skippah?" Pravite waddled up next to him. "You're bleeding."

"Its just a scratch." Skipper ignored them and picked up the knocked out Marlene. "Let's take her home."

"Maurice! Carry me back!"

Maurice rolled his eyes and sighed. Well, at least the King was back.

"The feet!"

"Don't touch the royal feet!"

...

...

..

.

They were almost to the zoo. He gazed down at Marlene who was knocked out cold in his flippers. He didn't notice until now but deep scratches were covered around her side and were covered with thick dry dark blood. Skipper frowned in thought. Was she attacked by something or someone? But who would attack Marlene? His first thought was Blowhole. But he doesn't have claws. Who else did this then?

Quitely, the penguins followed their leader. The lemurs were a bit behind, clearly they were bored.

Skipper crossed the gate. He gazed down. Marlene didn't change back. She was still in her fearl form.

"What the?" He stopped and turned around toward his team, mostly looking toward Kowalski for answers. "Kowalski. What's going on? Why isn't she changing back?"

"I suppose her body is recovering from the shock she got from the teaser." He said then he noticed her wounds. "Sir. These wounds..."

"Tell me when we get back to base. Ringtail!"

"Yes?" Julien rolled his eyes. Then he saw that Marlene hasn't changed back yet. He pointed a paw. "Eh. Wat is wrong with de otter? Why is she still gross and growly? "

"Go back home and stay there." Skipper growled. He turned and began to walk toward base with Marlene in his flippers. "I don't want to hear anymore screams."

"Eh, I suppose." Julien begin walking to his own home with his paws crossed over his chest. "As a king. I'm not going to bother saying thank you for saving me. But just this once. Thank you for saving the king not that I care. I could've easily saved myself. "

"And the feet!" Mort cried out happily hugging his feet.

"Mort! How many times must I tell you? GET OFF THE ROYAL FEET!"

..

..

...

...  
.

.  
"Easy.." Kowalski helped Skipper place Marlene into a chair. Quickly he begin to chain her paws and legs. Skipper frowned but didn't say anything.

"Is that really necessary?" Pravite asked holding his flippers together not to far away from them. He shook in fearl. "Marlene's our friend. She wouldn't really hurt us, would she?"

"She's in her feral state. Anything can happen. It's best to be cautious. Right, Skipper?"

Skipper stared at Marlene. Honestly it hurt to see the cute and innocent otter chain down like that. He sighed. Kowalski was right. It was for their own protection. Marlene was feral and right now she could really hurt them or worse. Skipper gave a nod. He began to pace back and forth in front of his team with his flippers behind his back. "Right. Men rest up. It's going to be a while till she wakes up. Also we gotta address her wounds. So we should-"

There was a soft growl.

"She's waking up." Kowalski announced. The others came closer to look at her. "Faster then we expected."

Marlene's paws gripped the chair and she hissed loudly. Her sweet eyes were replaced with anger. She struggled to break free but it was no use.

"Skippah, why isn't she changing back? I think she should've by now." Pravite cried out. He stood behind Rico in fear who also took a step back.

"Kowalski." Skipper spoke and turned to him.

"Sir, it may seem.." He stopped for a moment and studied her from a good distance. "It seems like she was outside of the zoo for quite a while. More then 8 hours. I suppose."

"But how?" Skipper saw that Kowalski was studying Marlene' wounds. Skipper growled. "Say it, soldier ! "

"The night of your date, Pravite said that Marlene went to go find you. And I suppose she met Kitka, right?" Kowalski took down notes. He held out his notepad and it showed a drawing of Kitka and Marlene. "I have a theory. These claw marks are from a Falcon. Which would mean.."

"Kitka did this?" Skipper stared in shock. He shook his head. Private gasped softly. Was this his fault? He's the one who convinced Marlene to go talk to Skipper in the first place. Skipper shook his head in denial. "No, that's not right. She wouldn't do this. In fact why would she?"

"Skipper." Kowalski spoke firmly but gently. He knew this was hurting his leader. "Marlene knows to not leave the zoo. She was taken by force by-"

"Kitka.. " He finished sadly. Knowing it was true after all. Question was, why? Skipper didn't care at the moment. He just wanted his best friend back. Seeing her angry and Feral like this hurt him. "How long until she can turn back? "

"Sir. I'm afraid she won't be coming back. Her feral side has taken over and I'm afraid the real sweet Marlene is gone and replaced..." He pointed a flipper at the hissing Marlene. "By this. If she were to change back she should've by now but..."

Skipper's heart skipped a beat upon hearing this. "There isn't anything we can do?"

"All we can do is wait.." Kowalski finished sadly. "Maybe the real Marlene will find her way back."

..

...

..  
.

Hours went by. The sun was setting down and Marlene still hasn't changed back. Pravite held on to his unicorn while Rico patted his back in attempt to calm him down. Kowalski stood at the table and was drawing down notes. Skipper stood in front of Marlene and eyed her. His best friend. He gave a sad sigh as Marlene hissed at him.

The lid opened up and Kitka flew in with a smile.

"Skipper! There you are." She said happily. "I've been looking for-"

She stopped when she saw Marlene and the others. Her eyes widen as they all stared at her.

"Tell me." Skipper spoke frimly . He turned around to face her. "Tell me you didn't do this. You didn't toss Marlene out of the zoo. You didn't give her these wounds and that it was another falcon that did it and not you. Please. You didn't do this right?"

"Skipper, I can't lie to you.." Her wings slumped down and she gave a sigh. "Yes. It was me."

"Why?"

"She was getting in the why of our love." she said softly. "I only wanted to teach her a lesson. I didn't mean for it to go so far. I didn't think she'll actually turn feral. "

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "What to you mean she was getting the way?"

"Oh please, Skipper." she rolled her eyes. "Haven't you seen the way she looks at you?"

"No. But she's my friend. And that's that. Why would you do this to my friend?"

"I did it for us. I love you."

The room was silent. The others didn't dare speak up. Skipper gasped quietly then he growled.

"You've shown me your true colors. You've hurt my friend. I want you to leave, don't ever come back ever." He turned around away from her.

"Skipper, I."

Skipper whispered softly. He didn't want to see her anymore. It hurt. "Just go. Please."

Kitka let out a sigh. Then without another word, she flew out. Skipper gasped softly as she heard her leave. But that didn't matter, what matters right now is getting his friend back!

"Marlene." Skipper gazed at her and stepped forward. "I know you're in there. Knock it off!"

"Sir, maybe you should rest." Kowalski placed his flipper on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me what do to! " He yelled and slapped Kowalski's flipper away. He growled. "I just lost a friend because I wasn't being careful! I should've known she would be jealous of Marlene. It's my fault she's like this. Marlene tried to warn me about Kitka. But I didn't listen. This is my fault!"

He paced back and forth. The others stood quietly. Marlene hissed and growled still trying to break free but it was no use. She panted softly. Skipper had enough of this. He had enough of his friend suffering. He had to get her back somehow.

"Loosen the chains. "

"Sir, Are you mad? " Kowalski cried out."She'll tear you limb from limb! "

"No. The real Marlene will never hurt me. Now. I'm not gonna say it again. Loosen the chains."

Kowalski opened his beak to reject but instead, he nodded sadly, knowing he had to obey his leader. "Aye aye sir."

He pressed the button. The others took a step back in fear as Marlene's chains began to get loose. But not Skipper. He stood in front of Marlene and showed no fear. He had no idea how to bring Marlene back, but he had to try something! Anything!

"If it gets ugly. I want you three to get out and never look back. That's an order."

They all nodded sadly knowing they have to obey their leader.

Skipper stepped forward. Marlene gazed around. Finally she realized that the chains were unlocked. She let out a loud growl and jumped on Skipper in a second.

"Skippah! "

"look away, young Pravite! "

Marlene's paws gripped his shoulders, drawing blood as she stood over him. She was a bit confused on to why Skipper wasn't fighting back. But she shook it off and hissed loudly in his face. But Skipper showed no fear he glared into Marlenes eyes.

The others watched in fear as Marlene stood over their leader they didn't move in fear of her biting his neck and face.

A tear was in Skipper's eye. Just as Marlene was about to bite his neck. He leaned up and gripped Marlene's shoulders and back, he pulled her into a tight hug, catching her off guard.

"Marlene!" He cried out as she struggled to get free. Her claws dug deeper into his feathers drawing more blood,but he didn't loosen his grip. "I know you're in there! This is all my fault! It's my fault you're like this! Im so sorry forgive me Marlene. Fight it. Please fight it. I need you! More then anything! I need you! "

He pulled her tighter into his hug and closes his eyes tight. Hopefully, If she were to kill him, She will do it quick and painless.

"S-Skipper?" A soft voice spoke. "Why are you apologizing? Why are you hugging me? Why are you.."

She gazed down at him. Her eyes widen in horror at what she saw.

"You're bleeding!" She cried out when she noticed his shoulders.

"Marlene. You're back! " Skipper gazed up at her and hugged her once more. With a warm smile, he slowly let her up.

"You're okay!" Pravite cried out. Rico clapped his flippers together happily. They all moved closer to them.

"What exactly do you remember from last night?" Kowalski tested.

" I remember.. I remember.." Marlene eyes widen. "Kita...She.."

"I know. And I apologize." Skipper held a flipper to his chest. "Marlene if I've know she was danger to you. I wouldn't bring her in my life."

"But I thought.." she played with her paws. "I thought you loved her."

"You know. I thought so too. But friends come first." He said. "You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you by my side.

"Oh I.." Marlene gazed at him then she gasped softly. "Skipper.. Did.. I do that to you?"

"Don't worry about it, doll face." He gave a soft smile. He didn't care about his wounds. All he cared about was that Marlene was back and safe.

"But.."

"Rico, treat her wounds." He turned toward him. Rico nodded happily and began to treat her cuts and bruises."Marlene. You have some nasty cuts. Rico will help."

She stepped forward. Rico began to patch her up. She winced at the pain.

"I'm glad you're back Marlene." Skipper said softly once Rico was done.

"L-Let me wash my paws." she walked to the bathroom. Tears were in her eyes. How could she hurt her best friend? Her love? The others watched her with worried eyes as she headed to the washroom.

"Marlene."

She jumped up and turned around. Skipper eyed her. His wound was still fresh. Marlene frowned and gazed away.

"You alright?"

She gazed at her paws, where the blood used to be. "No.. I.. I hurt you."

Skipper stepped forward."Don't blame yourself alright? It wasn't your fault. Besides its just a scratch. I've had worse. Don't worry about it."

"it'll leave a scar."

"A cool scar."

Marlene gave a soft smile and  
Skipper returned it. Together they both walked out of the wash room.

"I'm glad you're back Marlene." Pravite leaned in hugging her tightly. Tears were in his eyes as he hugged her.

"Me as well." Kowalski leaned in gigging her too. Rico joined in the hug just this once before he rushed to puke in the bathroom.

"Skippah. You know you want a hug too!"

"Argh fine. Just this once." Skipper leaned in. He did enjoy the hug. Marlene fur tensed up at first but relaxed under all the warmth of the penguins. It felt nice. It brought a smile to her lips.

They all pulled away.

"is it alright if I spend the night here?" Marlene played with her paws. "I.. I'm.. A bit too scared to go home right now."

"That's understandable. You got attacked by a falcon. I'm pretty sure we would all be sacred." Kowalski pointed out. He then noticed everyone looking at him. He blinked. "What?"

Skipper rolled his eyes."Anyway. Rico set up a guess bunk for Marlene, Pravite and Kowalski get the table ready. After that we'll get fish to cook."

Marlene stepped forward. "What would you like me to do, Skipper?"

"Just.. Relax doll face." He said softly, he placed a flipper on her shoulder and guided her toward his bunk. "Relax and take a nap while we get dinner ready."

She laid down on the bunk. Skipper gave a smile. He was about to jump away but a paw gripped his flipper. He turned around to face her and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"N-No. I.." Marlene loosen her grip. Her heart was beating like crazy she wondered if Skipper could hear it. She didn't mean to grab his flipper. "I just.."

"If you're going to apologize. Let me stop you right there." Skipper gripped her paw with his other flipper and he leaned in close. Marlene blushed deeply and hoped he didn't noticed. "It was not your fault, alright? Do not blame yourself for this. Kitka she was.. She was a bad egg. You tried to warm me but I didn't listen. I was love struck. And you got hurt. But from now on. You have my full and undivided attention. "

"Alright.." She managed to say after a moment.

"Anytime doll face. Now, rest. The boys and I will go get fish to cook. And I'll set up the security. Nothing comes in without my say so. You're safe alright? So take a nap. "

"Okay.."

He pulled away and called his team, in a few seconds they waved at Marlene and left.

She sighed as she laid there, alone. Her sides hurt and tears began to fill up in her eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. It wasn't her fault even Skipper said so. Wait... Skipper!

She was in Skipper's bunk! Gripping the pillow, she pulled it out and held it to her muzzle. She sniffed. She sighed happily. It smelled just like him. Her heart pounded faster. She gripped the pillow tighter as if it was someone she was cuddling with and wrapped her tail around it as well. Slowly she began to fall alseep against the soft pillow. At this point she didn't care if they found her in this position.  
...

...

...  
...

"Aw Skippah, look at that." Pravite pointed out. The team had returned and saw Marlene curled up in the bunk and was hugging the pillow. And the odd thing was. She wasn't really snoring which surprised them. But she was breathing a bit hard almost like she was having a interesting dream. Maybe a nightmare. Skipper frowned a bit.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Skipper chuckled. "That's a cute sight."

"Should we wake her, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"Nah. Let her sleep." He waddled forward. "She'll wake up by the fish smell."

..

...

...

...

.

Marlene rubbed her eyes. She began to smell cooked fish. She looked around and saw that the boys were around the table.

"Well. Hello sleepy head." Skipper greeted with a smile. He waved. "Care to join us?"

Marlene gave a smile, placing the pillow to the side she jumped off but she miscalculated and somehow landed on her stomach with a big thud. She had forgotten that was in the second lower bunk. Ouch. The others winched. That has got to hurt.

"Hoover Dam, Marlene!" Skipper slid towards her and gripped her paw to help her up. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Her face turned turned red when she felt his flipper rubbed against her paw. It felt nice.

"Come on, let's eat." Skipper gave a smile. He placed his flipper on her shoulder and guided her to the table where the others were.

As they ate, Marlene would steal glances toward Skipper. She sat very close to him, she could feel his body heat. A small smile was on her face as they ate.

..

...

...

.  
.

After dinner, Marlene rubbed her eyes and walked toward her guest bed. It was across the room next to Pravite's first prize fish. Dinner made her quite sleepy. Her sides were hurting like crazy! Maybe in the morning, her sides wouldn't hurt as much.

Pravite waddled up to her with a worried expression. Marlene turned toward him as she laid on her stomach on her guest bed.

"Something wrong, Pravite?"

Pravite played with his flippers nervously. "Can we go outside? On a walk, maybe?"

Marlene gazed at him. She saw that something was bugging me. His eyes looked tired as if he hadn't slept. She frowned.

"Sure." She slowly stood up. "Let's go."

"Skippah!" Pravite called. "Permission to leave for a walk?"

"Granted. Be back at 2200 hours sharp.

"Aye Aye." Pravite saluted. Marlene followed him, she winced as she climbed up the ladder. Her sides still hurt and it will for a while.

Pravite sighed as he closed the fish bowl behind Marlene.

"Come on." He waddled to the edge then jumped off the edge into the water. He jumped on the gate then jumped down below. Marlene let out a sigh. She ran all four paws and jumped on the fence before landing on the ground. She placed a paw on her side and winced.

"You okay?" Pravite frowned. He waddled next to her and offered a flipper.

"Yeah. Just my sides hurt. It's all." Marlene gripped his flipper and helped herself up. She gave a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay.." He frowned and gazed away. "Well, come on. I know a place where we can watch the stars."

Marlene followed him. They sat on a grass spot across the zoo. It was nice and relaxing. Marlene sighed happily as she laid on her back. But then she noticed that Pravite didn't say anything.

"Pravite?" Marlene gazed at him. The walk they had was awkward and quite. "Tell me what's wrong. You look upset."

"I'm sorry. I just.." He finally gazed at her and sighed. He played with his flippers. "It's my fault you're like this."

"Pravite. What do you mean it's your fault? It's not your fault."

"But it is." He gazed away. "I talked you into telling Skippah the truth. Maybe if I hadn't made you do it. Kikta wouldn't have attacked you. She probably figured it out that you liked him and attacked you. I'm so sorry Marlene."

"Pravite, listen to me." she said firmly. She gripped his flippers, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes soften when they met his. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, alright? Kitka was bound to find out one way or another."

"She attacked you! You.. You could've been killed!"

"But I'm not, I'm right here with you. I'm okay." Marlene rubbed his flippers with her paws in hope of calming him down. Her eyes met his and she spoke softly. "It's not your fault. Just know that okay? Please don't blame yourself. "

"Okay.." He whimpered with a nod. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too." She gave a soft smile and let go of his flippers. She laid on her back on the grass. Pravite did the same.

For the next hour, the two talked and gazed at the stars above. It was a nice calm night. There was a light breeze and it felt nice against their fur and feathers. Marlene sighed happily as she felt the gentle wind brush her fur. It felt nice. Really nice. She could just stay out here all night.

"Marlene?"

"Yes?"

"Since Kitka is gone. Do you think Skippah will be alright?"

Marlene frowned and thought for a moment. Skipper was head over heels for her. She wondered how Skipper is or will be. She answered. "You know. I don't know. He was in love and well.. She's gone. So I'm not sure. "

Pravite frowned and played with his flippers. "You know. Skippah was really worried about you,when you were wild. It almost seemed like.. Maybe.. He liked you in that way."

Marlene eyes widen. "R-Really?"

"Skippah's hard to read sometimes. But he really does care about you." Pravite said. "Who knows. Maybe he likes you too but doesn't realizeit."

Marlene took in his words. Could it be possible that Skipper liked her back? Just a bit? Maybe. Marlene smiled a bit. "I just hope he's happy. With or without me."

"Yeah." Pravite nodded. "Me too."

After walking back to HQ Marlene flopped on her bed. Her sides where hurting and she was very tried. After saying goodnight to everyone, Marlene tried to fall alseep, but she couldn't. Hours went by and she was still awake. She stared at Skipper's bunk and watched him rise his chest. Up and down. He looked so calm even relaxed when sleeping so cute and very soft looking. Marlene just wanted to go up and cuddle with him. It'll make her fall asleep faster.

"No.. Doris.."

Marlenes ears perked up. Did she hear right? It was Skipper, he moved back and fourth in his bunk.

He giggled in his sleep. "What if Kowalski finds out?"

Marlene let out a soft chuckle. Skipper was dreaming of Kowalski's crush. It would be a nightmare if Kowalski did find out. Marlene had to admit, Doris was a very good looking dolphin. She knew Skipper's secret crush. It was cute.

Marlene sighed, she turned away. She wanted to sleep, she was tired but her body wasn't allowing her. So what can she do to pass the time? Not stare at Skipper all night. She even finds that creepy. She ached all over, and her body felt very stiff. Maybe it was time to move around and relax her body.

She slowly stood up, carefully she headed toward the latter. She needed to think. To clear her mind. Marlene hoped that she didn't wake the penguins, she wasn't in the mood of answering 20 questions.

She stopped and gazed at Skipper. With a soft smile she walked closer. This was odd even for her. This was out of character of her. But she never seen Skipper so calm and relaxed before. It made her seem safe. His face looked so soft. Maybe it was. Without thinking, Marlene reached out her paw and gently stroked his cheek.

Her eyes widen at her actions. What was she doing? What if she gets caught? How would she explain herself?

She couldn't control herself and before she knew it. Her paw slowly slid down to his musclser chest. It was hard and warm. Marlene felt him take deep even breaths. His feathers felt warm under her paw. She saw his scars and frowned. She did this to him. Her best friend.

Marlene was just about to pull away when Skipper suddenly gripped her paw and arm with his flippers.

She froze and thought he was going to wake up. Lucky for her. He didn't. Skipper mumbled in his sleep and laid to his side, still holding Marlene's arm. Her face began to heat up. She tried to pull away, but Skipper had a death grip on her and wasn't letting go.

Marlene let out a soft sigh. How was she going to get out of this? As much as she loved folding Skipper's flipper, she couldn't stay like this. She gazed at him. He was just inches away from her. If she wanted she could lean in, and kiss him.

Wait, what? Marlene shook her head. Now's not the time to be thinking of that! She needsd to find a way out and quick. She looked around, trying to find something that'll help her, but nothing was reachable. She sighed and gazed back at Skipper. What else can she do? With her free paw, she reached out and stroked his cheek. Skipper giggled softly. Marlene's eyes widen. Wait.. Was he ticklish? Then again, who isn't? Marlene rubbed his cheek again then she reached lower and tickled his neck. Skipper giggled again and Marlene could feel his grip was starting to loosen. Just a bit more and she'll be free. She would stop when she thought Skipper was going to wake up.

"Doris.." Skipper mumbled and pulled Marlene's arm closer. Now her face was literally inches from his. Skipper giggled and moved his face closer. Marlene's breath began to quicken and realized that he was going to kiss her!

She quickly tickled him again and pulled her trapped paw. It was free from his grip! Marlene fell backwards onto her tail. She took a deep breath to relax her breathing. She gazed up at Skipper, who still hasn't woken up yet Instead, he mumbled and rolled to his other side,  
now he was facing the wall. She let out a sigh. The others hadn't woken up either. Man, they were heavy sleepers.

She sat there for a few moments. Her breathing was now under control. But her fur was still proofed up. And her cheeks were bright red. That was really close.

Slowly she climbed the ladder and winced at the pain in her side but she kept going.

She needed to get out of there to get fresh air and to clear her mind.

**This was my longest chapter yet! Marlene is back! And she's not wild no more!One more chapter and we're done with the story. I hope you all like it so far! Tell me what you think**!

**Next story up will be 'Dream come true.' stay tuned. It will be out soon**.


	5. Chapter 5: The real dance

**Hello! Update time! **

**I do not own penguins of madagascar or any of it's characters. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Marlene hugged herself tighter as she gazed at the stars above. The clock shown 3 in the morning but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was going crazy over all the things that have happened today and yesterday. She couldn't believe Kitka actually threw her outside of the zoo. She couldn't believe she went wild and hurt Skipper. She sighed softly. What a night.

The more she thought about her actions, the more upset she became. All she remembered was being outside of the zoo and then everything went black then after that she found herself on top of Skipper who was bleeding under her.

Marlene shook her head at the thought of hurting Skipper without her realizing it. She frowned. How could she? Another thought hit her mind. How on earth did she get back anyway? If her wild side took over even when she was back at the zoo. How did she find herself back? Maybe she'll ask Kowalski about that later.

Marlene gazed down at her side. Even with her fur, she could see where Kitka clawed her. 3 long claw marks ran down her both her sides. It hurt. Alot. She gently placed a paw on her scar and she finched. Ouch. Her scars were still fresh. She couldn't believe Kitka actually did this. Then again. She did disturbed their date. But no one deserves scars like these.

"Hey doll face." Skipper poked his head through the fish hole. It broke Marlene out of her thoughts.

"Gah! " She jumped up then relaxed a bit once she saw who it was. "Oh, Skipper. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Marlene." He gave a soft smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"No. Not all. Come sit." She patted the spot next to her. She was surprised on why he was up. But she didn't bother asking anyway.

Skipper moved closer and sat next to her.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. After the events. After what I almost done.." She gazed away and sighed. She could barely get the words out. She whispered softly. "Skipper, I nearly killed you."

"No. It wasn't the real you." Skipper placed a flipper on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, but her eyes gazed away. "I know the real Marlene wouldn't hurt me."

"But still." She sighed deeply. "I should've controlled it better now you got scars because of me. "

"You did everything you could. And I'm proud of you." Skipper said. He gazed down at his chest where his scar was then at his shoulder. He gave a soft smile. "And well. It's cool scars. You have some too. So we match."

Marlene gave a soft smile then gazed straight ahead. She sighed. "I.. Ruined everything didn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't found you that night. If I hadn't met her. Maybe none of this would of happened. And you guys could've still be together." She gazed at the ground. "I'm sorry Skipper. It's my fault. I ruined your relationship."

He frowned.

"Marlene, don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault. I was blind and I didn't see who she truly was. She could've hurt my other friends as well. Heck. Even Pravite told me she looked like she wanted to eat Mort! I was blind by love. "

Marlene didn't respond. She gazed away and hugged herself tighter. Skipper blinked.

"What were you going to tell me that night anyway? "

"I..well. I-I"

"Marlene.. Do you.." He spoke softly. There was only one reason. His eyes widen. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Tears filled up in her eyes and she nodded. Skipper gasped softly. Was he really that blind? It all made sense now! He could feel his face began to heat up and words didn't want to come out. What could he say?

"I... I..well..I.."

"It's alright, Skipper." She gave him a soft smile. "I know you don't feel the same. I just wanted to tell you."

She gazed away and held her head against her knees. At this moment she just wanted to go home and forget everything and just take a long nap. But now that she said it, she finally told Skipper how she feels. She could feel weight getting of her shoulders. It felt better to finally tell him.

Skipper gazed at her, he opened his beak to respond, but he didn't know what to say or where to start. He gazed away. Seconds went by until..

"Do you.. Do you want to?"

Marlene gazed back at him surprised. Did she hear right? "What? You want to be with me? But.. You just got out of a relationship. I don't think it's a good idea to go for another one. Besides you don't love me. "

She was right. Skipper didn't feel the same. But over time. He will.

"Marlene. You've been my best friend and neighbor for years. I know you. And I.." He paused for a moment to think. "I actually want to. I want to fall in love with you."

"That's.. So sweet." Marlene had the biggest smile and it made Skipper's heart skip a beat. "Skipper, I accept."

She leaned in to give him a side hug and she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Skipper returned the hug. He gripped her tightly and turned his body. Slowly, he begin to stand her up.

"W-what're you doing?" She asked confused.

"Why don't we have a real dance?" He whispered softly next to her ear. "How about it, doll face?"

Marlene slowly placed her paws on his neck and leaned in, placing her fury head against his warm neck and shoulder.

"I'll love to." She whispered softly.

Skipper gave a smile. He began to hum a soft tone. With a flipper on Marlene's shoulder and waist, he begin to take the lead.

It was amazing. It felt like it was just the two of them in the entire world. In a way, it kinda was. There was no one to disturb them or yell at them or shame them or to stop what they were doing. They were in their own little world.

After a few moments of turning and slow dancing in the moonlight. Skipper dipped her. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. Never had he noticed that Marlene was actually glowing in the moonlight. He gasped softly. It made his heart beat faster. He never noticed. But she was really beautiful. How can he be so blind? His neighbor loved him but how long? All this time she had feelings for him and he never knew.

She was smiling softly up at him as if she wanted to kiss him, but she held back and just simply gazed into those blue eyes she loved so much. Skipper smiled in return and he remembered his words about a kiss with the right someone.

'_You always have to wait for the right moment for the perfect kiss with the perfect someone.'_

Skipper was nervous. Slowly he leaned in and Marlene met him halfway. She pulled him closer craving for a much deeper kiss.

Suddenly the world around them began to dissappear as they kissed. It was amazing. Marlene thought, she was dreaming. The moment she wanted to happened for years is finally happening and it was amazing.

"W-Wow.. That was.." Skipper was awestruck as he let go of her waist but he still held her paw.

"Amazing." Marlene finished. She hugged him tight and sighed happily. Her tail wrapped around him like a blanket, but he didn't mind. "You're amazing, Skipper. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"Right back at ya. Doll face." Skipper chucked softly as he hugged her back. Both of them never letting go of each other.

"Also. Keep those Doris dreams to yourself." She pulled away with a light laugh. "We wouldn't want a certain penguin finding out, now would we?"

"W-What dreams?" Skipper's face began to heat up. His feathers began to poof up and he gazed away. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Marlene grinned at his reaction.

**That's the end of Dance with me! Hope you all liked it! **

**I have a few ideas in my head for what happens next but for now, It's the end. **

**I mean, this is the perfect ending to this story, isn't? Hmm. Or maybe I should take away their happily ever after. **

**Next story up is 'Dream come true.' **


End file.
